Can't live without her
by Rookie Blue for ever
Summary: AU after 4X10, after the conversation of Oliver and Sam what will happen when Sam realize he can't live without Andy, did he will succeeds to bring her back to him


**This is my first Fanfiction i was reading a lot until I decide to do one so I hope you will like it; I will love to know what you think.**

**I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes English is not my native language.**

**Summary: AU after 4X10, after the conversation of Oliver and Sam what will happen when Sam realize he can't live without Andy, did he will succeeds to bring her back to him. **

**The italic is for thoughts **

**Warring its rated M for a reason I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy Ayala**

**I don't own Rookie blue **

**Can't live without her**

Sam and the guys had just returned from the cabin it was a long weekend he got in to his home and all he could think about was Andy and what he said to Oliver, He wants a future with here. He knows now what he need to do he need to end things with Marlo and to try to win his McNally back, but he need to sleep first he will change everything in the morning.

He drop his bag an walk to the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge, he sat down on the couch and thought it will help him to forget her but the pressure in his pants just increased.  
He didn't realize but he fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV and start dreaming about her.

_He see her naked in his shower and the water dripping on her body_, he start touching his groin and rub his erection without realize what he's doing. _In his dream he's kissing her on the neck and grab her from behind and his hands travels and cup her breasts she's mooing his name "oh god Sam it feel so good" he's turning her around so he can kiss her on the lips he's seeking for entrance and she's giving it to him, he insert his tongue between her lips and their tongues fought for control. He moans into her mouth "oh Andy" he's moving to her nipples and suck and licking them and she moans again he love to hear this sound. She can't stop kissing him she starts to kneel in front of him while she's kissing him all over his body in her way down. She put gentle kiss on his tip and then without hesitation she takes him all in, her lips feel so good hot and wet on him her tongue twirling around him as she sucked him in. _Sam starts to feel he almost over the edge and the liquid from his manhood start to leak._ He doesn't want to climax like that so he lifting her from her knees and up to his hips she closing her ankles against his back and he enter her, it start slow but then she moaning and say "Fuck me Sam like it's the last time" and that all he need to go fast and lose himself in her. _  
Suddenly he jumps from his sit and realize that everything was a dream, he's sweating and sticky so He decide to gets up and run to take a cold shower and go to bed he need to get her out of his head.

**xoxoxoxox rookie blue xoxoxxox**

The next morning Sam driving into the parking lot he saw her from behind the second he lay his eyes on her he got chill. She was warring a skinny jeans that hugged her hips and tight tank he start to felling it again the sensation of the itch he need to scratch.

He starts to walk into the building and spot Marlo, after yesterday he knows what he has to do. "Marlo" Sam call she stopped and turnaround, "I need to talk to you".  
He pulls her into the near interrogation room, Marlo see the look in his eyes and she knew what coming, _he's braking up with her_. "I can't keep doing it anymore, Sam blurts, I can't keep pretending".  
Marlo staring at him like he's crazy and the anger just start to surfs, "it's because of her you still love her" she yell at him. Sam stand there and just nodded, "I love her I can't stop thinking about her. So this is the end she asking him? "He nodded again."You know that she is with Collins right? Yes, and I will do whatever I can to win her back".

Marlo run out from the interrogation room into the locker room, Andy was there changing, "Marlo can I help you?" Andy said after she see her slamming her locker, "I think you did enough" Marlo blurt and walk away.

Andy stood there in shock, She start to walk out from the locker room and bump into a muscular body, she didn't have to look up to know who it is, she knew this body so good although he seem to be in more shape than before. "Hi", she says when she rise her eyes to meet Sam eyes "hi" he answer whit a smirk and dimples, she love his smile that was one of thing that she fell in love with. "Going to parade?" He asks, "yes" Andy said and they walk in together.

She took her seat beside Nick and give him a kiss on his lips Sam felt the anger build inside of him but he knew it was his fault that they are together, and he knew he need to do something quick to change her mind and to win her back.

Sam goes to Frank before parade starting and ask him to assigned Andy to the D's for the day and Frank agree without problem and that how Sam plan start.

Frank enter the room, "ok today we goanna do this quick: Shaw with Diaz, peck with Cruz, Epstein with Collins, Price in booking and McNally you are with the D's". Andy looks at Nick and gave him a smile, "Go serve and protect". Nick gives Andy the coffee he made for her and a kiss her goodbye "everything will be fine" he assure her, Sam looking on them and start to get annoying "are you coming McNally" he yell, yes she answer.

**xoxoxoxox rookie blue xoxoxxox**

Andy enter to Sam office, "you ask for my help?" Yes Sam answer." I have a missing child case, and I need your help". Sam explain her quick the situation and she start looking at the video looking for any clue for a child kidnap. She spot something in the video and call Sam. "You found something? Yes" she answer "look at that". She showing him the video where it seems that the father of the child take him in a blue sedan. "Do we have a license plate or an address? Yes here it is. Let's go" he guide her out of the room with a hand on her back, and Andy can't shake the familiar sensation. They arriving to the house and after a long debate with the father they rescue the boy and return him to his mother and start rapping the case, when they are finish Sam asks Andy to launch and she agree. He takes her to her favorite restaurant and she can't shake the feeling from before _something different with him_.

"Everything all right he asks when they are eating the humbugger and fries, actually no" Andy says

"I need to ask you a question? Shoot", Sam say.

"Did something happen with you and Marlo?" Sam hastate for a second but this is his chance and he will be a fool to blow it away.

"Yes" he answer her question "we broke up, I told her that I can't do it anymore and I don't want to lie and mislead her when I'm in love with another woman",

Andy stare at him in shock she can't believe she heard him right. Sam let her take it in.

"I need to go to the restroom" she blurt out and walk away. In the restroom she splashing water on her face and looking in the mirror, _"that can't happen right now I'm hallucinating right? I'm with Nick,Andy you need to forget him"_, suddenly she hear a door open and lock closing she turnaround to see Sam next to her, he is so close that she can almost feel his lips on hers. "Sam what are you doing?" He close the gap between them and his lips on hers the kiss start slow but then Andy dipping it, _she missed this feeling_. Sam hands travel to her hips and playing with the hem of her shirt. Andy hands on his back and cupping his ass, and that's a fine ass like she remembers. He's kissing her and seeking for entrance and she's giving it to him, he inserts his tongue between her lips and their tongues fought for control, she moans into his mouth. Andy start to feel Sam erection and she cupping him, Sam hands start to pull her vest ,but then she realize what she's doing and stop him.

"Sam I can't do this", and run out to wait him in the car.

He paid the bill and enters the police car, she looking at him with sad eyes.

"Are we going talked about what happened there?" He asks , "Sam I can't do it I'm with Nick and you know it, yes Andy I know, I can't stand to see you with him and I'm here to win you back if you let me I'm going to show you every day like I promised, I can't live without you McNally you are my life I love you Andy".

"Sam I need some time to figure what I want, ok" Sam blurt "I'm here when you decide".

Then he put the gear in and drives back to the station.

**xoxoxoxox rookie blue xoxoxxox**

in the locker room Andy changing her clothes while Traci try to figures what happened between her and Sam ,she saw them entered the station and Andy run straight into the locker room. "So," Traci says "he kisses you and declares his love and you running away?" "Yes Trace I'm with Nick now and before I will do something I need to decide what I want". "Tell me something Andy, do you still love him?" "Yes Trace with all my heart".

"So the first thing you need to do is ending things with Nick, you can't misleading him",

"I know that trace."

"Then you will need to figure it out what you want with Sam", "Thanks Trace".

Andy walks out from the locker room and Nick was waiting outside he's going for a kiss on the lips but she turn him her cheek, "what happened?" He asking her. "We need to talk lets go for more private place take me home please", "let's go".

When they arrived to Andy home Nick already know where this going, "do you want a beer?" She asks "no thanks I'm fine. So?" He said Andy start to feel uncomfortable because she doesn't want to heart him but she knows she needs to do this. Andy start to speak but Nick cut her, "you still love him?" "Yes" is the only answer she gave him.

"He hurt you Andy left you in the rain in the freakin parking lot"

"I know that Nick but I left him too and I need to give myself the opportunity to fix this he's the love of my life."

"He will hurt you again Andy and this time I will not be here to save you"

"Don't worry I'll be ok"

He left her home and walk out anger about himself he lost her and he don't know how to deal with this lost so he calls Luke and ask him to go undercover. He leave the same night.

**xoxoxoxox rookie blue xoxoxxox**

after nick left Andy start to think about Sam she need to talk to him so she takes her keys and walk out to call a taxi, she giving the driver Sam's address and the butterfly in her stomach start to rise.

Sam was making diner when he heard the knock on the door, "who is it?" he ask before approaching the door? "Andy" she replayed and he walk fast to open it for her.

"Hi", she said with a beautifully smile, he love that smile. "Hi" he replayed, "can I come in?" Andy asked he move away and lead her to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I got beer and wine", "beer will be fine thanks". They sat on the couch and Sam wait for her to start talking. Andy start to play with her shirt she was nerves, Sam put his hand on her and she relax. "I broke up with Nick and I just need to say it before I will regret, I love you Sam Swarek and I want to give us a second chance but I need to know that this time it will be different".

Sam smile grow big "I love you Andy and I promise you this time it will be different", he land down to kiss her and when their lips met it felt amazing, like coming home from a long journey, he want to deepen the kiss but they will need to talk more before something else will happen.

"So how do we start?" She ask, they both laugh when the memory rise, "Let's start with a diner the lasagna is in the oven would you like to join me?"

"Yes, what can I do?"

"You can set the table"

"Ok."

They eat and talk they have a lot catching up to do, Sam tell her how become detective, "Frank was short one and he want someone from 15 he ask me to think about it and I thought it was time to settle down no more undercover it was great opportunity so I took it. And the bonus was no more uniform."

"I can't say that I didn't love the way you look in uniform but the way you look in button up shirt and jeans is so much butter" Andy blush when she said it and he love this color on her. Andy told him about her undercover work how she felt, "I had miss you so much, I always taught what Sam would do in this situation".

"You will always be my number one rookie", Sam said.

They clean the dishes and landed on the couch to watch TV together, "what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care as long I'm with you". She cuddles into him and he put his arm around her, He land in to kiss her their lips met and that felt amazing. The kiss start slow but then it hit up,

She felt his lips brush her and she monad willingly his hands grabbing the front of her shirt and he pull it off over her had to revealed her purple bra "do you sure about that?" he ask "yes, I need you Sam".

He pull her up and lead her to his bedroom in the way he stop in front of the stairs and he pin her to the wall he start kissing her and go down to her neck and to her breasts she start moaning his name, "oh Sam don't stop" he missed that sound. He pulls her up and she wraps her legs around his hips she can feel his erection pressing against her, she manages to pull his shirt out of the way.

Sam lay her on his bad and climbing on top of her he start to unbuttoning her jeans and pull them off, she is laying on his bad just wearing her bra and matching panties. _She looks amazing_, Sam pressed his arousal against her and she unbuttoning his jeans and pull them off he lay there in his boxer and she snaked one hand down to cup him He jerked at her touch.  
Sam hand travel to her back to unclasp her bra and pull it off he start to lick and sucking her breasts and she moans again, his hand go down to her cilt and start to rubbing it she is so dump down there. He made soft circles, gently caressing her until she was squirming, spreading her legs as much as she could He felt her clenching hard, her back arched and she moaned as she climax. Sam let her to coming down from her high for a few minutes, Andy pulled him down so she could kiss him. "I want you Sam. Inside me." she climb on top on him and repositioned him as he softly entered her, "oh god Sam I miss this", then Andy start to Slowly moving her hips against him her breast dancing in sync together. "You're so tight Andy". He thrust slow and deep Andy was close again and he knew he can't hold any more with the final stroke they came together, she kissed him as she felt every bit of his release. He kissed her passionately as he collapsed on top of her. "I love you Andy" he said "I love you too Sam".

After that they fell asleep with smiles on their faces it was a new beginning, he hope it will be like that until the end of their life. He can imagine it now her and him in a big house 3 children playing in the back yard a dog, life was good again. He knows now that he can't live without her.

.


End file.
